


А реальность кусается

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспоминания бывают сильнее реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А реальность кусается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reality Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951022) by [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74). 



> 1\. Фик переведён на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды Люциуса Малфоя  
> 2\. Сонгфик, «Love Bites» Def Leppard  
> 3\. Беты: vlad. и AXEL F  
> 4\. Автор обложки kitiara

_Когда ты одна,_  
Ты выбрасываешь всё из головы?  
Испытываешь ли ты страстное желание,  
Или это простое притворство? 

 

Все закончилось быстро, но Гермиона была достаточно умна, чтобы понять — страсть не измеряют ее длительностью.

Это была любовь. Точно любовь… по крайней мере — для неё.

Когда он впервые появился в книжном магазине Гермионы, она съёжилась и стала искать кого-то, чтобы скрыться, спрятаться за его спину. 

Ей никогда не было спокойно рядом с ним. И хотя она всегда считала себя незлопамятной — никак не могла забыть, кем он был раньше. 

Она спряталась. И пряталась всегда, когда он бывал в магазине. Несколько месяцев. Обычно он приходил по вторникам. Почему именно в эти дни — она не знала. 

У него была собственная библиотека, к тому же поручить купить книгу можно было любому из слуг. И названия книг, которые он заказывал, не переставали удивлять её — они были совершенно разных стилей и жанров. 

Но однажды он появился в пятницу и застал её врасплох. Сбежать бы она никак не успела. 

Какое-то время он просто стоял и смотрел на неё серьёзным взглядом. Его поведение вызывало тревогу и пугало как никогда.

— Да, мистер Малфой, чем я могу вам помочь? Вы уже что-то заказали? — спросила она, стараясь говорить сдержанно.

— Нет, но у меня есть необычный заказ.

— Да?

— Поужинайте со мной! — протянул он. 

Гермиона не смогла удержаться от смеха.

Она запомнила его обиженный взгляд. 

— Простите, но не вижу в этом ничего смешного.

— Вы не находите забавным то, что вы — Люциус Малфой — приглашаете на ужин меня, лучшую подругу Гарри Поттера и магглорождённую? А что на это скажет ваша жена?

Люциус фыркнул.

— Не уверен. Но могу сказать точно, что меня это абсолютно не волнует.

Гермиона моргнула и с подозрением спросила:

— Почему вы приглашаете меня на ужин?

— Давайте назовём это возмещением ущерба, — казалось, с некоторым усилием произнёс он. 

— Вы думаете, ужина для этого будет достаточно? — она была поражена его нервозностью. 

— Это только начало, — ответил он, мимолётно улыбнувшись.

Гермиона запомнила, как впилась ногтями в ладони, когда ответила: «Да!» 

 

_Когда мы вместе, ты со мной или в других мирах?_  
Затрагиваю ли я твои чувства или ты зациклена на себе?  
Когда проснёшься, ты уйдешь?  
Это не может быть любовью, если ты разбрасываешься ею... 

 

— Я люблю тебя! — прошептал он на ухо, собрав ее волосы в тугой хвост. 

— Не стоит нам больше этого делать. — Гермиона уткнулась лицом в подушку, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Ты всегда это говоришь после… — он задумался, уловив в её словах горечь.

— На этот раз — точно! Ты женат, а я… Я — твоя ошибка, — тихо ответила Гермиона.

Он выпустил её волосы и какое-то время гладил спину, потом поднялся и стал одеваться.

 

_Я не хочу заходить слишком далеко, детка.  
Ведь любовь к тебе может свести меня с ума! _

 

— Люциус, пожалуйста… Мы же решили, что больше не будем… — умоляла она.

— Это ты решила, — в его низком печальном голосе слышалось одновремено желание и растерянность.

— Почему ты это делаешь? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. — Гермиона вздохнула, когда он потерся об нее пахом.

— Ничего? Скажешь мне об этом, когда я доставлю тебе удовольствие, — ответил Люциус и вошёл в жаркую тесноту ее лона.

— О, Люциус, — застонала она, сдавшись в очередной раз. 

 

_Я не хочу заходить слишком далеко, детка._  
Ведь любовь к тебе может свести меня с ума!  
Я знаю, ты думаешь, что управляешь этой любовью,  
Потому я не хочу быть здесь, когда ты решишь её разрушить! 

 

Гермиона стояла, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, а потом обеспокоенно выглянула в окно.

Она снова и снова проклинала себя за эту слабость.

Когда же это закончится?

Да, ему удалось зажечь внутри неё огонь, которого она раньше в себе даже не подозревала. Одно прикосновение — и она растекалась лужицей. Тело стремилось к нему, готовое угодить любому желанию. 

Гермиона не понимала. Для неё всегда всё имело свой смысл. Она, в отличие от большинства, умела мыслить логически и никогда не пасовала перед трудными задачами.

За исключением этой. 

Этот тип — чистое наказание, этот... ее любимый.

Он был женат, а она всегда гордилась своей честностью. А спать с женатым было не честно, Гермиона это знала. 

У неё не было никаких иллюзий на его счёт. Знала, что он не расстанется с женой, вынудив её покинуть Мэнор, и не приведёт туда магглорождённую любовницу, чтобы связать себя вновь узами брака. 

Гермиона была умна и изучила Люциуса достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: при всей своей страсти и сладких речах в её защиту… Даже в этом новом мире, где якобы отвергали старые расистские представления о чистоте крови... 

Она всегда была, а для многих так и останется грязнокровкой. И Гермиона могла с этим жить. Она могла жить и с пониманием того, что в один прекрасный день Люциус устанет от неё и заменит другой. 

Но с чем она не могла смириться — это быть влюблённой в человека, для которого никогда не станет единственной. И по этой причине не могла позволить телу и сердцу одержать верх над разумом.

Это должно было закончиться.

 

_Любовь кусается, любовь истекает кровью._  
Любовь ставит меня на колени.  
Любовь живет, любовь умирает… 

 

Люциус оказался в «их» месте, где они встречались весь прошлый месяц. Он вспомнил, как ненавидел себя, пытаясь скрыть их связь. 

И тот день он не забудет никогда. Сначала Люциус подумал, что она задерживается.

Десять минут прошли, двадцать… Через час он аппарировал обратно в Косой переулок и направился к её магазину.

Там ему сказали, что она приболела.

«Ладно, — подумал он, — вернусь в другой раз». И лучше во вторник.

Он приходил шесть вторников подряд, но её никогда не было. Тогда он попытался поймать её в понедельник, среду, четверг, пятницу…

Гермионе всегда удавалось избежать встречи с ним — пока в один прекрасный день он не заметил её спину в разделе волшебных рецептов, где никто никогда не бывал. 

 

_Ничего удивительного в этом нет —_  
Любовь просит, любовь умоляет.  
Это то, что мне нужно! 

 

Он зажал её в углу. Гермиона затравленно оглянулась.

— Люциус, не здесь!

— Тогда где? Ты избегаешь меня. Ты думаешь, что можешь всё закончить... вот так?

— Я сказала тебе в прошлый раз, что всё кончено! — стараясь не смотреть на него, Гермиона покачала головой. 

Он властным жестом приподнял её подбородок.

— Ты всегда так говоришь! Потому не буду этого отрицать, — прошептал сурово.

— Мне очень жаль, Люциус, но я не могу больше встречаться с тобой, — сказала она, и её глаза увлажнились. – Я помолвлена.

Он, затаив дыхание, взглянул вниз, на её руку — в поисках кольца. 

Люциус запомнил его — маленькое, слишком маленькое и невзрачное для неё. Гермиона заслуживала большего.

Она заслуживала его, Люциуса!

— Ты не можешь! — сказал он, выпятив челюсть.

— Могу. И сделаю это. У тебя есть жена, семья. Я хочу того же, но ты мне этого дать не сможешь. 

— Я могу дать тебе всё, что нужно. 

— Пока никто не прознает про нас… — ответила она, глядя на него и закипая от гнева.

— Я…

— Сможешь ли ты оставить её ради меня? — спросила требовательно. 

Люциус отпустил её подбородок и застыл неподвижно — внимательно смотрел, словно старался запомнить каждую чёрточку ее лица. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидит её так близко. 

Она кивнула.

— Я всегда знала, что ты не пойдёшь на это. Сколько бы ты не утверждал, что любишь меня — себя ты любишь больше. Кроме того, ты действительно смог бы жениться на магглорождённой? Что бы на это сказали твои друзья, Люциус? 

Люциус отступил. 

— Извини, я должна вернуться к работе, — сказала она, бросив на него прощальный взгляд, и прошла мимо.

Он стоял несколько минут в оцепенении, с дурным предчувствием, что потерял нечто очень ценное. Вернее, распрощался — в угоду собственному эгоизму, гордыне и социальному положению в мире, теперь уже непонятном для него.

 

_Ты мне лжёшь?_  
Говоришь, что это навсегда?  
Ты хорошо подумала,  
Или это просто игра? 

 

Гермиона вновь замечталась, но неприятные мысли быстро спустили ее с небес на землю.

Нужно было вернуться к реальности. Гермиона поправила юбку и продолжила вносить в каталог новую партию книг магических рецептов. 

Это было давным-давно, и у каждого теперь своя жизнь. Он всё ещё был женат, а она вышла замуж за своего лучшего друга. 

Так или иначе, а из этого бы ничего не вышло. Никто не поверил бы в их отношения, никто не принял.

Гермиона была уверена, что Люциус лгал. Он не смог бы любить её, если бы ему пришлось ради этого бороться с трудностями. Возможно, она бы и любила его, но какой в этом смысл? Какой смысл в любви без взаимности?

Она мысленно ругала себя за то, что думала об этом… думала о нём. И она сомневалась, что он никогда не думал о ней.

Это всего лишь несколько чертовски страстных моментов из жизни, не более того, уверяла себя Гермиона. Все, что у нее оставалось: воспоминания, которые не тускнеют и не могут умереть. Когда она вновь взглянула на инвентарный лист, то попыталась сменить направление мыслей и думать о муже и детях.

 

_Когда ты занимаешься любовью,_  
Смотришь ли ты в зеркало?  
О ком ты думаешь?  
Похож ли он на меня? 

 

Его мысли медленно плыли в уже знакомом направлении. Казалось, они всегда где-то блуждали, когда он оставался один. И нигде он не чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем в собственной постели. 

И не имело значения, что к нему прижалась жена, и только что они занимались любовью. Или как-то так…

Он знал, что после встреч с Гермионой его близость с Нарциссой нельзя было назвать занятиями любовью. 

— Я люблю тебя, милый! — сказала Нарцисса, поцеловала его в щёку и положила голову на грудь. 

— Хм, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Люциус, продолжая смотреть в потолок.

«Что _она_ сейчас делает?» — думал он. 

Быть может, она листает страницы книг в своём магазине? Возможно, спешит к детям — она наверняка хорошая мать. Или с мужем занимается любовью и наслаждается, как когда-то с ним, Люциусом. Думает ли она о нём, охваченная страстью? Вспоминает ли его лицо, задыхаясь от необузданного желания и приближаясь к оргазму?

Он взглянул вниз на длинные белокурые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по его груди, — жена, как всегда, ласкала его по утрам. 

— Кнат за твои мысли, Люциус, — прошептала она. 

Он вздохнул.

Его мысли, его воспоминания стоили дороже кната — они были бесценны.

— Я ни о чём таком не думаю, милая. Вообще ни о чём.


End file.
